


Exit Strategy

by noimrockandroll (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, as you can tell by the word count, based on a prompt, really really short, rich unfortunately will not complete his aspirations today, theres boyfs and richjake but it isnt mentioned so i didnt tag it looool, this is a cut down version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noimrockandroll
Summary: Alternatively: Help These Boys™Seriously.





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> ey its ya boy skinny benis!!!  
> enjoy this like 4 sentence story. fuck

“What’s our exit strategy?” Jeremy asked, shining his flashlight on the ground in front of him. Michael turned to him.

“Our what?”

“Oh my god, we’re all gonna die.”

Rich elbowed Jake in the ribs and gave a happy sigh. “I’ve always wanted to die in McDonald’s.”


End file.
